Pokemon: Mega Love Adventure!
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: What happens when Alain and Mairin meet with an old friend? As they travel over the Kalos region, encountering problems and finding solutions, will Alain find love as well? AlainxOC! (Yes, sorry for putting "Marine" in there instead of Mairin.) (My first Fanfic, please don't judge my horrible cheesiness.)
1. Chapter 1- The Reunion

Chapter 1

The Journey begins!

 **(BTW Naomi used to be a top assistant for Professor Sycamore, mainly helping by caring for the pokemon. She started her journey like Alain, but this time with a Pichu. She then ran into Lysandre and now works for Team Flare alongside Alain so yeah. I MADE HER UP BTW THIS IS A ALAIN x OC cuz I hate it when it is Marine because she's way too young, and reader ones are just too, DRAMATIC. Also, I barely see pokemon fanfics with Alain and Marine, so here's mine!)**

 **(Also, SORRY IF IT GETS A BIT CHEESY!)**

"C'mon Alain don't be such a slowpoke!" Marine said, turning around. Alain sighed. "No need to rush it Marine we're early." Marine rolled her eyes. "Well **I** want to see her right now!" Chespin came from behind Marine and said "Ches Chespin!" Alain sighed. "Look, Naomi is still meeting us at the cliff, It's not like it's going move." Marine sighed. "You really need to ruin everything don't you," "Chespin ches…"

(with Naomi)

"Raichu do you think that we are doing what's right?" "Rai?" "I know I want to be a pokemon mega evolution champion but," Naomi sighed. "Raichu…" Raichu said, disapprovingly at Naomi's sad face. A second later, she brightened up. "Well I think we are!" she smiled. Raichu smiled as well. "Raichu!" "SORRY WE'RE LATE!" A familiar voice called out. "Naomi turned around, her dark brown hair flowing. "Hey guys!" Naomi said, waving.

(Marine POV)

Just as I imagined. Naomi with her dark brown hair, light skin, blue eyes, a black and white button shirt with a black and red shirt underneath, dark gray tight pants and black, blue, and white boots with golden locks on top. "Hey guys!" she cheered. Her Raichu looked up and waved. "Rai Raichu!" As Alain and I made it to the top, I said "Sorry we're late, Mr. slowpoke thought we were early!" "Chespin!" Alain glared at me. Naomi laughed. "Actually, you are early. Lysandre hasn't arrived yet." Alain smirked. "Showoff…" I muttered. I picked up Raichu and hugged her and said "Good you see you Raichu!" (anime sweat on Raichu) "Raichu…" I squealed with delight. I noticed a gold chain on Raichu's neck. I peered down to see a mega stone. "How many mega stones do you have now?" I asked. "I have five…" My jaw dropped. "FIVE?! I'VE ONLY SEE ONE PER TRAINER! ALAIN HOW COME YOU HAVE ONE AND NAOMI FIVE?! DO U HAVE CHESTNAUGHTITE?!" Naomi sighed. (anime sweat drop on Alain and Naomi) "I've been traveling a lot Marine. I also have 8 pokemon with me. ""I thought you can only have six!" "For regular battles and the League, yes." Just as I was going to ask another question, Lysandre came from the bottom of the hill.

(NORMAL POV)

"DIRECTOR!" Alain and Naomi said. "Hi Lysandre!" Marine ran and gave Lysandre a hug. "CHES CHESPIN!" "Good to see you too Marine," Lysandre said. Lysandre and Marine walked over to Naomi and Alain. "What did you need to meet us for director?" Alain asked. Lysandre chuckled. "I found news there is a megalith in Imperial City. We must go to the ruins site and run some tests." Marine yawned. "Too boring," She said, Chespin copying her. Alain silently scowled and Naomi face-palmed herself. Lysandre gave out a light laugh. "Don't worry, it won't take all day Marine," Lysandre said, reassuringly.

(walking to Imperial City…)

Marine sighed. "How much **farther**? I'm tired!" "Chespin…" Relaxed Marine we're almost there," Alain said. At this time, Alain's Charizard was out and nodded in agreement. "Couldn't we fly there?" Marine said. Naomi stopped. "Actually, that's not a bad idea." Lysandre nodded. "Let's fly the rest of the way." Lysandre took out a pokeball. "Dragonite let's go!" Immediately, an orange dragon came out and roared. Naomi took out a pokeball as well. "Salamence Let's roll!"

"SAL!" Lysandre climbed on Dragonite, Naomi climbed on Salamence, and Alain helped Marine onto Charizard and hopped on himself. "LETS GO!" Marine cheered. "Chespin!"

OmegaShadow (Shaddy): I hoped you guys liked the first chapter

Marine: Oh boy the first chapter is out!

Alain: Would you stop being so jolly about everything?

Naomi: Relax Alain at least she's not going crazy.

Marine: WOO I WANT SUGAR! SUGAR! MAYBE SUGAR ICE CREAM OR CUPCAKES YA!

(Anime sweat drop on Shaddy, Naomi, and Alain)

OmegaShadow: WELLGOTTAGOPLZLIKEANDSUBSCRIBEGOODBYE


	2. Chapter 2- Giratina Disaster

Chapter Two

Giratina Disaster

As the three pokemon landed, Marine got off and stretched. "Ah much better than walking. Chespin stretched too. "Ches !" Raichu climbed on Naomi's shoulder as she rubbed Hydreigon's back. "Good job Salamence, now rest up." She put the pokeball to Salamence and he returned. "So these are the ruins?" Alain asked. "Yes, and somewhere inside is the megalith. The four of them walked inside. Each step they took made everything darker and darker, until it was pitched black. "I can't see!" Marine complained. "Don't worry, Raichu's got this covered," Naomi said. "Raichu, do your thing!" Everything started to glow as Raichu started storing electricity in her cheeks. The four walked more as they reached a lit up placed in the cave. "This must be where the Megalith is," Lysandre said. They went to an altar where four marks were. "we need four mega stones," Alain said. He held his to the altar. Naomi took off her necklace and placed the five mega stones there.

Five of the mega stones glowed, and a giant crystal came out from the ground. "Wow it's so big!" Marine gushed. "Don't touch it," Alain warned. Suddenly, there was a rumble from above and a strange pokemon burst through the ceiling, breaking it entirely. "What pokemon is that?!" Lysandre said. "Its Giratina!" Alain said. The megalith and Giratina glowed, and Giratina started to change form. When the glow disappeared, Giratina look scarier with razor sharp claws, four more sets of wings, and eight eyes. Soon, Giratina started to make a ball of energy. "It's using plasma blast!" Lysandre shouted. Alain got out a pokeball. "Charizard go!" Naomi took out a pokeball as well. "Absol, let's roll!" Both teenagers held their mega stones and said "Now Mega Evolve!" Soon, both pokemon changed form. "Go stop Giratina!" Naomi said. Both pokemon nodded and flew to the legendary pokemon. "Marine let's get you out of here!" Alain said. "What about Absol and Charizard?" Marine asked worried. "They'll be fine, now come with me," Lysandre said. Marine nodded, but then she gasped. "CHESPIE!" she screamed. "CHESPIE WHERE ARE YOU?" Marine couldn't hear a response over the loud battling. Marine then saw a green pokemon running. "CHESPIE!" she said, running to her companion. Chespin ran to her and they hugged until a mega Charizard x hurled over them and crashed into the wall. "Charizard!" Alain shouted as Charizard returned to his normal form. Alain returned him as a meteorite hurled above him. "MARINE GET OUT OF HERE ITS TOO DANGEROUS!" Marine ran toward Alain when she saw a meteor heading her way. "MARINE!" Alain shouted. He ran and hugged her as they tumbled into a wall, knocking Alain out. "ALAIN!" Marine cried. She saw more meteors coming their way. "This is it…" she whimpered. "Ches Chespin…" "RAICHU USE PROTECT!" Before the meteors hit, Raichu put up a green forcefeild around Alain and Marine. Soon Giratina cried out and disappeared, with the megalith as well. Marine propped Alain against the wall as Lysandre ran to inform Team Flare about the missing megalith. Naomi stayed with Marine, while petting a sleeping Absol. "You okay Marine?" Naomi asked. Marine nodded. "I'm just worried about Alain," she said, tears in her eyes. "He risked himself for me and I'm scared." Naomi peered into a sad Marine's eyes. "Hey, Alain's going to be okay. I've known him for a long time and he's strong. I'm sure he's ok." Raichu nodded. Just then they heard a low groan and saw Alain open his eyes. "ALAIN YOU'RE AWAKE!" Marine wrapped her arms around Alain's neck and he winced and grabbed his shoulder. "You're hurt!" Marine said. "It's fine," Alain said, although still grabbing it. "Are you sure?" Naomi asked. Alain smiled slightly and said "Yeah let's go to the Pokemon Centre."

OmegaShadow: I really like some action scenes and I hope you guys do too!

Alain: Why do I have to look like the weak one?

OmegaShadow: It's not **that** bad Alain you saved Marine

Marine: Yeah Alain!

Alain: Hey where's Naomi?

(Naomi comes in with a Piko Piko Hammer AKA Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog's hammer)

Naomi: YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR MAKING SUCH WEAK ACTIONS AND GETTING ALAIN HURT SHADOW! KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

OmegaShadow: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *RUNS FOR HER LIFE*

Marine: review and like people! (3


	3. Chapter 3- Dinner Chaos

Chapter 3

A familiar ding rang. "You're pokemon are all healthy," Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Thank you Nurse Joy," Alain and Naomi said, Naomi slightly bowing. "My pleasure!" the pink haired nurse said. "Wigglytuff!" said the Wigglytuff assistant. Alain and Naomi went outside, to a Marine and Chespin looking quite hungry. "Can we eat now?" Marine moaned. "Che Chespin." Alain rolled his eyes. "Yes we can." Marine smiled and jumped up. "HORRAY!" "CHE CHESPIN!" Marine threw a pokeball in the air, and a Flabebe came out. Alain took out Charizard, and Naomi threw seven pokeballs in the air. There came out Absol, Lucario, Salamence, Bisharp, shiny Gardevoir, Weavile, and… "Where is the last pokemon?" Marine asked. Naomi sighed and went to the bushes. She said something and out came a fluffy tiger looking animal. "This is Krookodile," Naomi said. "He's a bit shy around strangers." Marine knelt to Krookodile and patted his head, "let's eat!" Marine said.

They all started to finish up when Marine said "POKEPUFF TIME!" Marine handed out pokepuffs to all the pokemon. All of them liked it, except Bisharp. "Here you go Bisharp!" Marine said, smiling. "Bi Bisharp." Bisharp took a bite. (note that his entire head turned red. "BISHAAAAARP!" (Anime sweat on everyone) I think you gave him a spicy tomato berry one Marine," Alain said. Bisharp started to run like crazy when Hydreigon sprayed him with hydro pump. Bisharp went flying right into Lucario. (NOTE: Bisharp and Lucario hate each other!)

"LU LUCARIO!"

"BISH BISHARP!"

"LUCARIO!"

"BIBSHARP!"

Then, Bisharp and Lucario started fighting. (Normal dinner…) "LUCAIRO! BISHARP! STOP IT!" Marine yelled. Soon the fighting just stopped, not because of Marine, but because the two were frozen solid. "Nice one Weavile," Naomi said, holding out Weavile on her arm. "Weavile!" Weavile said with a smile. Then, both Lucario and Bisharp broke out of the ice and started chasing Weavile. Salamence then used Rock tomb to trap them. For now, the three teens (well 2 and 1 tween) sighed in relief. Marine yawned. "Why don't you go to bed Marine?" Naomi said. Marine frowned. "I want to stay up like you too!" Alain sighed. "Fine, but don't fall asleep on me." Marine squealed. "YAY LET'S GO PLAY WITH THE OTHERS CHESPIE!" "Chespin!" That's when Rock Tomb dissolved and Lucario and Bisharp were there, looking quite upset at Hydreigon. "BI BISHARP!" "LUCARIO!" "HY HYDREIGON!" The three calmed down, yet Bisharp shot a dirty look at Lucario. Lucario returned it. Naomi sighed. "At least you two made up." Bisharp went to Charizard. "Bi Bisharp." "Char?" "BISHARP!" "CHARIZARD!" Charizard went to Alain and pointed at Bisharp. Bisharp did the same with Naomi. Naomi laughed. "I think Bisharp challenged Charizard to a battle," she said. Alain chuckled. "What do you say Charizard?" Charizard nodded in agreement.

The two pokemon and teens took their place on the court. "Alright Charizard use Steel Wing!" "Dodge it Bisharp!" When Charizard was inches away, Bisharp quickly dodged it. Alain smirked. "Bisharp's fast," he said. Naomi smiled. "Bisharp loves to train so he becomes stronger. Right Bisharp?"

"Bisharp!"

"Charizard Dragon Claw!"

"Metal Claw!"

The two pokemon clashed with their attack, when the smoke cleared, both pokemon were unharmed. "Alright Charizard, let's us become one, surpass evolution. Now MEGA EVOLVE!" Soon, Charizard mega evolved too mega Charizard x. "Okay Bisharp let's do this! MEGA EVOLVE!" Bisharp started to change too mega Bisharp. His head now with the thing that covers a knight's face, three metal rings on is body, and two dual swords on his back.

"Charizard use Flare Blitz!"

"Bisharp King's Shield!"

Bisharp protected himself from the blast of fire.

"SO COOL!" Marine squealed.

"Bisharp, Metal Sound!"

Bisharp started to make an unbearable sound.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

Charizard sent a blast of fire at Bisharp, with a direct hit. As the smoke cleared, Bisharp only had a couple scratches.

"Alright, Bisharp! Let's use shadow claw!"

"Charizard use thunder claw!"

The two pokemon went at each other. When they landed, nothing happened. 3 seconds later, Charizard was lying unconscious. Alain walked to him as Charizard got up. "You did well Charizard, now return." Naomi walked to Bisharp as he returned to regular form. "Good job Bisharp, now take a nice rest." Marine came, walking sleepily. "Go Charizard… Bisharp stay strong… Go team…" Alain picked up Marine and the three of them (and Chespin and Raichu) and placed here in the bed of their room. Both climbed in and had no trouble sleeping.

(NEXT DAY…)

"Come on guys let's go!" Marine said. Marine ran into the forest, followed by Alain and Naomi. As they ran, the sky started to darken. Soon, water droplets came down in couples, and then pouring altogether. Marine started to shiver since she had no jacket. Alain started to worry she would get sick, so he put his jacket and scarf around her, showing his long sleeve blue shirt, with a white tee shirt under it. Marine looked at Alain. "Thanks," she whispered. Naomi pulled her jacket (she grabbed it from her black backpack for you wondering people X3) tighter as Raichu fled inside of it. "We should find shelter soon," she said. Marine and Alain nodded, as they kept running in the rain. The rain poured so hard, the three teens couldn't see ahead. "Ches!" Chespin said in Alain's jacket. "Don't worry Chespin we will find some shelter sooOOOOOON!" Marine slipped off a rock that was near a cliff and fell. "MARINE!" Alain and Naomi shouted. The two grabbed one of her hands. Marine let go of Naomi's hand to try and climb up again, but she slipped, causing Alain to fall with her.

(Alain's POV)

As I gained vision, I sat up and shook Marine awake. "Marine, you ok?" I asked, worried. Marine smiled. "Yeah I'm fine." Marine got up, but she crumpled down. "Oww... My foot," I glanced at her. "You must have twisted it a bit on your way down," I said. Marine looked at the cliff. "Can you get Charizard to fly us back up?" I mentally slapped myself. _'Really Marine? When there's LIGHTNING?'_ I thought. Suddenly, thunder crashed, making Marine freeze. "Never mind…" she said. I glanced around to see if there was shelter. I saw a cave nearby. "Over there, get on my back." I leaned down as Marine climbed on my back. I grabbed her legs, careful not to hurt her foot more and walked to the cave.

(Naomi's POV)

I could finally see down the cliff, but no sign of Alain and Marine. Just a river and the other side, and the cliff itself. "Oh why do bad things happen to us all the time Raichu?" I said. "Raichu..." "How will I save them?" I wondered aloud. Raichu looked around and turned to me. She tugged my jacket and pointed down. "Rai Raichu!" I sighed. "I know they are down there Raichu," I said. Raichu rolled her eyes and pushed me a little, making me lean forward. "HEY RAICHU I DON'T WANNA FALL YOU KNO- "I then saw what Raichu was talking about. There was a small opening at the cliff. _'Maybe they are in there,'_ I thought. "How do we get down Raichu?" I asked, looking at my partner. Raichu made a face as if to say _'Seriously?'_ Raichu's tail glowed white. (SHE CAN USE IRON TAIL LIKE ASH'S PIKACHU OK? HER RAICHU KNOWS A TON OF MOVES LOLOLOL XD) She wrapped her tail around my waist, and use thunder claw on the mountain to climb down.

(NORMAL POV but with Alain and Marine)

Marine got off of Alain's back and sat down. Alain sat a few feet away from her, closing his eyes. Charizard was out of his pokeball and started a fire from some wood in the cave. (convenient eh?) Marine shivered. Not only did her foot hurt, but inside, she still felt cold from the rain. Marine glanced at Alain, who looked like he was going to fall asleep any second. Marine yawned. _'I should sleep a little,'_ she thought. Marine inched closer to the fire and snuggled up on Charizard, who was super warm. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as Chespin cuddled next to her. Rumbling was heard, and a familiar teen and her Raichu stepped in the cave. "Glad you're back," Alain said, opening his eyes. Naomi stretched. "Yup, but Raichu should get ALL the credit!" Raichu blushed at the comment and rubbed the back of her head. Naomi yawned and sat next to Alain. "You should get some rest Alain," Naomi said to the black haired teen. She put her arms around his rain-soaked figure and noticed how cold he felt. "You feel like a block of ice!" she said. Alain slightly chuckled at the comment. "I'll be fine," he said. The two teens laughed and eventually fell asleep.

OmegaShadow: OOH LOVE STARTING TO GROW HERE: D!

Alain and Naomi; SAY WHAT?!

(AFTER A LOT OF SHOUTING…)

Marine: I'm craving cupcakes from Cupcake Wars…

Alain: Really Marine? Can you just be serious!

Marine: Sorry, but I'm craving it!

Naomi: I really want to make amazing cupcakes…

Alain: *Slaps himself*

OmegaShadow: REVIEW AND LIKE FRIENDS! :D


	4. Chapter 4- Sickness

Chapter 4

Marine was the first to wake up. She stretched and yawned, and shook Chespin awake. "Wake up Chespie!" she said. Chespin mumbled a bit and got up. "Che?" he said warily. "Oh come on don't be a sleepy head like Alain!" She said. "Chespin!" Chespin sounded awake now. Marine smiled. "Good! Now we need to wake up some sleepy birds!" Marine took off Alain's jacket and scarf from yesterday and placed it neatly by her bag. She and Chespin tip toed to Naomi and Alain, who were sleeping peacefully. "1…2…3!" "WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Marine screamed at the top of her lungs as Chespin yelled as loud as he could. Both teens woke up with a start and covered their ears. "STOP IT MARINE!" Naomi said. Marine laughed. "You guys need an alarm clock!" She said. Alain rubbed his temples. "Then could you NOT scream in our ears?" he asked. Marine playfully shook her head.

The three teens gathered their stuff, Alain put on his jacket and scarf, and the three of them plus Chespin, Charizard, and Raichu left for Alybine City. The sun was very hot today, causing Alain to take off his jacket and scarf and roll up his sleeves, Marine to take off her hat, and for Naomi to take off her black and white button shirt. Alain coughed a little. "You ok Alain?" Marine asked, worry etched in her throat. "I'm fine," Alain said hoarsely. "It doesn't seem like it your cheeks are super pink!" Marine said. "It's hot today Marine what do you expect?" Alain said with agitation. "Why don't we focus getting to the pokemon center before nightfall?" Naomi asked. "Fine," Marine grumped. Naomi thought over the fact of Alain being sick.

(FLASHBACK)

 _"_ _You should get some rest Alain," Naomi said to the black haired teen. She put her arms around his rain-soaked figure and noticed how cold he felt. "You feel like a block of ice!" she said. Alain slightly chuckled at the comment. "I'll be fine," he said._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

 _'_ _Maybe he is sick,'_ Naomi thought. _'I hope not…'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a large _THUMP!_ Naomi and Marine turned around to see an unconscious Alain, breathing in and out sharply.

"ALAIN!" The two girls shouted. Naomi propped him into a sitting position. "What's wrong with him?" Marine said, on the verge of crying. Naomi put a hand to is forehead and gasped. "He's burning up!" she said. Marine started to cry. Naomi rubbed the girl's back as she cried. "Shh Marine it's ok I bet it's nothing serious," Naomi said soothingly. Soon, the maroon hair colored girl stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "Okay…" she mumbled. Naomi put Alain over her shoulders. _'He has such a high fever; his body is going to burn me any second!'_ she thought. The two of them found a nice grass area with a river to stop at. Naomi set Alain down, careful not to wake him up. Charizard made a sad grunting noise. "I bet you're worried for Alain as well Charizard," Marine said, petting the pokemon. Naomi set up the tent, placed down a sleeping bag, and placed Alain in it. She glanced at the panting teen with a worried look.

Naomi then placed a cold rag on Alain's head. She brushed his hair from his face as her heart thumped faster. _'Why do I always feel this way with Alain?'_ Naomi thought. She shook the confusion away as Marine stepped inside. "Could we get something to eat?" Marine asked. Naomi smiled. "Sure, let me see if there is a town nearby." She pulled out her map and looked. "The nearest town is about fifteen minutes away walking," Naomi said. "I'll make it!" Marine said. Naomi sighed. "Ok, but you will need help getting there. "Salamence come on out!" Naomi threw a pokeball and the cyan dragon came out. "I need you to head north east with Marine ok?" Salamence nods. Naomi wrote a list and handed it to Marine. "This is what we need ok?" Naomi asked. Marine nodded and got on Salamence and Chespin followed. "Let's go Salamence!" Marine shouted. Naomi tensed and glanced at Alain. Same as before thankfully. _'Good Marine didn't wake him up like this morning.'_ Salamence left heading to the town as Naomi went to went to wash the rag.

(10 Minutes later with Marine, Hydreigon and Chespin)

"Ok guys let's start by looking for Monty and Enpoleon's Soup Kitchen," Marine said. "Che Chespin!" Chespin pointed at a brick building that had the name. "Good eye Chespie!" Marine said as the two pokemon and the tween ran into the shop. "Hmmm Naomi put three orders of any soup just pick the one you think is best. What do you guys think?" Chespin pointed to _"Chicken Soup"_.

The waitress and an Enpoleon came to the counter. "How can I help you and your pokemon?" The lady asked. "Hi I'm Marine and I would like a Chicken Soup, a Veggie Noodle, and a Tomato Berry Soup to go please!" Marine said. The waitress smiled. "No problem that'll be 200 pokedollars please!" Marine payed the lady as the Enpoleon came with a white plastic bag. "Thanks!" Marine said as they ran out. As Marine ran, she bumped into somebody.

"Sorry, I'm very sorry!" Marine said. The person looked at her. "Hey it's ok, we all get in a rush huh?" Marine smiled. "Yeah," She said. She looked up at the person. She had short orange hair, with a red dress and matching shoes. "My name's Sora, what's your name?" the girl asked. Marine smiled. "I'm Marine nice to meet you!" Sora looked at Marine with a wide smile. "So Marine, what's the rush anyways?" Marine told Sora the whole story of Alain getting sick and Naomi giving her a list and her Salamence to help out. "Wow that's pretty tough," Sora said. Marine sighed. "I know…" Sora brightened up. "I know! How about I help you out? I know this place inside and out!" Marine smiled. "Really? Thanks so much!"

(Meanwhile, with Naomi and Alain)

Naomi placed the rag on Alain's head for probably the 200th time. "Where's Marine?" she mumbled. Marine has been gone for an hour already. Naomi went outside and got out pokemon food since she knew it was past their lunch time. She got 8 bowls (remember Charizard) and took out her pokemon. As the pokemon started to eat, Lucario and Bisharp started to glare at each other. Naomi frowned. "Lucario, Bisharp, please don't fight today. I really need quiet so Alain doesn't wake up from you guys fighting ok?" Bisharp grumbled but Lucario nodded. Naomi smiled. "Thanks guys," she said. Naomi went back inside the tent and kneeled by Alain. He was still panting, but thankfully not as much. She smiled and wet the rag again, placing it on his forehead.

Alain started to stir and Naomi smiled as Alain slowly opened his eyes. "Hey Alain, how do you feel?" Naomi asked as the black haired teen opened his eyes. Alain smiled and said "Like I jumped in a volcano." Naomi laughed a bit and then asked "Are you thirsty?" Alain softly shook his head but asked "Where's Marine?" Naomi tensed at the question. _'Should I tell him or not? If I didn't Marine would definitely but..."_ Naomi hesitated and said "I sent Marine with Chespin and Salamence to get me some things at a city nearby." Alain eyes grew wide eyes as he shot up, but Naomi grabbed his shoulders. "Alain, please you're really sick and I sent her with Salamence. I'm positive he will protect her. Right now, you need to focus on getting rest ok?" Alain hesitated and looked away. "Sorry, it's just that I want her to be safe. She can be clumsy at points and I get worried." Naomi peered into his eyes and saw worry. She mentally slapped herself for being a bit harsh. "I'm sure she will be okay, but I need you to get rest alright?" Alain nodded and after a few seconds he fell asleep again.

Marine, Salamence, Chespin, and Sora walked through the town. "ok, the last thing we need is medicine," Marine read from the list. "We could ask Nurse Joy for some," Sora said. The two girls rushed to the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff were polishing the counter. "Excuse me Nurse Joy my friend needs some cold medicine!" Marine said. Nurse Joy smiled. "Sure! Is it for Pokemon or people?" "People please." "Okay wait right here and I will see what I have." "Thanks you!" Marine gave a sigh. "I hope Alain is okay," she said. Sora looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure your other friend is taking good care of him Marine, and I'm sure he will feel much better with this medicine!" "Chespin Che!" "Salamence!" Marine smiled widely. "Thanks guys!" Soon they heard the ready ding and went to the counter. "Here is the medicine and the instructions inside!" "Thanks Nurse Joy!"

Marine rushed outside and hopped on Salamence and Chespin. She looked at Sora, who was smiling brightly. Marine smiled back. "Thanks for your help Sora!" she said. Sora said no problem and the two waved goodbye as Salamence took off.

(WITH ALAIN AND NAOMI)

Dealing with two of your pokemon to not fight is hard enough. But when you add a very sick companion, let's say things get impossible. Naomi peered at Alain who had paled a little, his high fever returning, sharper breathing, and shivering a little. Naomi sighed as Alain harshly coughed. _'Where is Marine with the list?!'_ Suddenly, she heard a crash and ran outside. Bisharp was dirty and in a tree as Lucario shouted. Bisharp growled as Naomi got in the way. "Guys come on couldn't you not fight for a day? Please keep it down!" she said. Both pokemon growled as Bisharp went to rest in a tree and Lucario went to find something to do. Naomi sighed and went back to Alain. She washed the rag again and placed it on his head. He started to groan and Naomi got worried that Alain would not recover soon. _'It may take longer than a day, but I'm sure he will be okay!'_ Her mind kept believing.

Just then, Naomi heard a familiar pokemon voice and went outside to be greeted by Marine, Chespin, and Salamence. Marine squeezed Naomi in a hug. "Sorry we're late, but I got everything on the list!" Marine said. Naomi smiled and knelt to Marine. "Thanks a lot Marine. I'm glad you got here safe and that you got everything!" Marine smiled brightly. Naomi turned to Salamence. "Thanks for helping us Salamence," Naomi said, petting his head. "Sala!" the dragon purred. Naomi opened a bag and got out the soups the girls took theirs and ate it, as Chespin and Salamence ate some yummy Pokemon food. As they finished eating Marine went to play with the pokemon as Naomi shook Alain awake.

"Alain wake up, you need to eat and take some medicine." Alain's eyes slowly opened. "Naomi…?" he mumbled. _'I guess his condition_ _ **is**_ _worse than before… good thing Marine came back.'_ Naomi nodded. "Yes Alain it's me. Can you sit up?" Alain struggled a bit since all of his body was sore, but with the help of the brown haired teen, he sat up. Naomi took a spoonful of spoon and held it to Alain's lips. With a bit of coaxing and soft words, Alain took a bite and drained the bowl in two minutes. Naomi also made him take the medicine with a glass of water which he also drained. A minute later, Alain was asleep again. Marine came inside the tent. "Will he be okay Naomi?" Marine asked. Naomi smiled. "I'm sure Alain will be okay. Just a couple more days of rest and he should be his normal self." Marine smiled. As nightfall came, Marine snuggled in her sleeping bag next to Alain. Naomi wanted to stay up and care for him, seeing that his breathing became less sharp and his high fever went down a little. The teen was up for hours caring for Alain, but as dawn cracked, she fell asleep.

OmegaShadow: I know this seems like Alain x Marine, and it will seem like it in the next chapter, but I assure you, it is Alain x Naomi!

OmegaShadow: I KNOW I ADDED A DIGIMON CHARACTER AND THERE WILL BE MORE! I JUST LOVE THESE COMBOS x3

Alain: HOW COME I HAD TO BE SICK?!

OmegaShadow: IT MAKES MORE SENSE FOR THIS STORY!

Naomi: At least Marine showed responsibility…

Marine: What's that supposed to mean?!

OmegaShadow: You were not goofy you know?

Marine: WHAT?!

Naomi: LIKE AND SUBSCRIBE PEEPS I NEED TO RUN LIKE SONIC

Marine: OH YOU BETTER!

(Two girls start zooming around)


	5. Chapter 5- The Search For Mairin

Chapter 5

Missing Marine

As Marine woke up at dawn, she saw Naomi still caring for Alain before she fell asleep. After a few more minutes, the teen gave up and fell asleep on top of Alain. Marine smiled as she got up and walked outside, Chespin following her. She stretched and decided to explore the forest as the two teens were sleeping. Marine and Chespin got ready and ran all over the forest, trying to find an interesting place to explore. Soon, Marine and Chespie came across a large grassland, filled with flowers. "Wow Chespie it's so pretty!" Marine gushed. The two of them ran around and picked flowers until Marine saw the sun nearly directly in the sky. (so maybe 10 or 11 in the morning?) "Boy Chespin, we should get back," Marine said. She started to walked but stopped. "Che?" Chespin said. "Chespin, do you remember the way we came?" Marine asked. "Che Chespin!" Chespin said with pride. Marine sighed with relief. "Okay lead the way!" Chespin led Marine all around the forest for a long time, until they reached nowhere. "I think we're lost…" Marine said with worry.

Naomi started to wake up. She stretched and felt Alain's forehead. _'He's still pretty hot…'_ Naomi thought. His fever did go down, but his fever was still high, his face still a little pale with pink cheeks. His breathing improved a little though which made Naomi happy. She glanced next to Alain to see no Marine in her sleeping bag. _'Oh no…'_ Naomi thought. Naomi ran outside and brought out her pokemon. "Please go look for Marine and Chespin guys!" Naomi said. They all nodded and went out, looking for the missing pair. Raichu and Charizard stayed with Naomi as little by little she went around, calling for Marine. They all kept on looking for Marine until around noontime, when Naomi felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see Alain, who looked pretty confused. "A-Alain! Don't do t-that!" Naomi stuttered from the shock. Alain chuckled. "What are you doing out here Alain you're supposed to be resting!" Naomi asked. Alain rolled his eyes. "I was trying, but I kept hearing you and you're pokemon yelling." Naomi blushed a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," she said. Alain smiled. "It's okay, but why are you yelling?" Naomi's eyes glanced at the ground. "I'm trying to find Marine. She left this morning while we were asleep and I've been looking since I woke up." Alain's eyes grew in worry as he hoarsely shouted "MARINE!" causing him to violently cough. "Alain, you're still pretty sick you have to rest!" Naomi said. Alain looked at her. "I need to make sure she's okay," Alain said. Naomi sighed. "Alright, but get warm and take some medicine so you don't get worse."

(WITH CHESPIN AND MARINE)

"Chespin, I'm scared," Marine said. Chespin looked at his companion. "Che?" Marine sighed. "I just- I just think we won't find our way out of here," Marine said. "CHESPIN CHES CHE CHES CHESPIN!" Chespin made a fighting punch with his hand (or paw or whatever) Marine and Chespin explored the forest. "NAOMI! RAICHU! ANYONE?" Marine shouted. "CHE CHESPIN!" Marine walked all around the forest, looking for her friends. After what seemed like hours of searching, Marine and Chespin sat down on a rock to take a break. "Why did I leave without remembering the way Chespin? I feel so stupid!" Marine made a sad face, looking as if she was going to cry at any moment. "Chespin Che!" Chespin pointed at a white and navy figure that was running to us. "It's Absol!" Marine said. She squealed and ran to Absol. "Do you know the way back Absol?" Marine asked. Absol nodded. Marine sighed in relief. "Lead the way Absol!"

(WITH NAOMI, ALAIN, CHARIZARD, AND RAICHU)

"MARINE! CHESPIN!" Naomi yelled. "RAI RAICHU!" "CHARIZARD!" Alain looked at the sky. "It's getting late, maybe she already returned," he said. Naomi sighed. "Alright." The two teens and their partners walked back to the camp. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Well that's good."

Awkward moment. The two of them just walked in silence until they heard footsteps. Rapid footsteps. They turned to see Marine, Chespin, and Absol coming their way. Marine ran and hugged both Alain and Naomi at once. "I'm sorry for wondering off! I just wanted to explore!" she said. Naomi patted Marine's head. "it's okay Marine, we understand." Marine smiled, but then she looked shocked and looked at Alain. "How come you aren't resting Alain?" Alain looked away. "None of your business Marine," He said in his normal tone. "Um, let's go back then guys," Naomi said.

NEXT DAY SINCE I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE THE NIGHT

Marine as usual was the first to wake up. Of course, Chespin woke up with her. "Okay Chespin, I need you to vine whip those two to wake up!" Marine said. "Chespin!" Chespin whispered. Chespin got out vine whip and whipped Alain and Naomi. "OUCH! CHESPIN QUIT IT!" Naomi yelled. Chespin stopped whipping. "Rather the screaming," Alain muttered. "Well, I'll be outside see yaw!" With that, Marine and Chespin got out of the tent. Naomi felt Alain's forehead. "Your fever's gone, do you want to go?" Alain rolled his eyes. "Would I rather stay in a tent?" he asked sarcastically.

As the trio left for Alybine City once again, they had to make another stop, for Marine to take a break.

"I'm tired! I don't know how you guys can walk so much!" Marine whined. Chespin copied her. "Well, you should push yourself to walk more than you want," Alain said unemotionally. "Let's take a break!" Marine said. "Ches Chespin!" Alain and Naomi sighed. (cue that white breath thing on both of them) "Alright fine," Alain said.

Naomi took out her pokemon, so did Alain. "Hey, you both have a Weavile and Bisharp!" Marine said. "Is that bad?" Naomi asked. "What? No! No! I was just pointing it out!" Marine said, waving her hands. As the pokemon finished, Marine played tag. Naomi and Alain just sat in the shade of a tree, watching Marine. Naomi peered at Alain, who looked at her, but slightly blushed and turned away. _'Is he… embarrassed?'_ Naomi wondered. Just then, she saw a Dedenne and a blonde girl running.

OmegaShadow: YAY FAMILIAR POKEMON PEOPLE WHO ARE THEY? STAY TUNED FOR A CHEERY LOVE STORY! (I know I haven't really shown love, but it is coming bros!)

Naomi: Are you ALWAYS cheery?

OmegaShadow: To tell the truth, sometimes my friends joke around calling me 'cold…"

Naomi: Explains your independent attitude…

OmegaShadow: WHAT WAS THAT?

Naomi: Hey, **I'm** not the one who has a crush on Shadow the Hedgehog!

OmegaShadow: *Blushes madly while taking out a chaos emerald*

Naomi: WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT?!

OmegaShadow: FROM THE POWER OF FAN FICTION AND THE CRUSHES ON FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! CHAOS SPEAR!

Naomi: *Yelps and dodges while running as Rouge the Bat comes and kicks Shaddy)

Rouge the Bat: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT SHADOW! HE'S MY MAN ONLY!

*Shaddy grabs Rouge and bangs her on the floor millions of times*

OmegaShadow: NO WAY JEWEL THEIF! HE'S MEH BAE!

Marine: REVIEW AND LIKE BEFORE A HUMAN/BAT HYBRID AND A HUMAN/HEDGEHOG HYBRID START TO CLASH FOR A HUMAN/HEDGEHOG HYBRID!

Shaddy: Man, I need to find love…

Naomi: Don't ask me for tips!

Shaddy: Who else can I ask?

*SILENCE*

Naomi: Shadow the Hedgehog's girlfriend…

Shaddy: WHAT?! WHO IS THIS PERSON!

Naomi: You don't know Grey the Hedgehog?

*Grey pops in*

Grey: OHHH YES SHE DOES!

*both hedgehogs growl and do the normal kitty fights until Shaddy stands victorious*

Shaddy: YAY I WON!

Naomi: … *dumbfounded face*


	6. Chapter 6- New Friends, New Enemies

Chapter 6

"C'mon Dedenne! We need to beat the others!" The girl wore a brown shirt with a white skirt and black Capri leggings and yellow sandals. Soon, the girl and Marine collided making a big crash to get the teens' attention. "Oh sorry! I should pay attention to where I'm running!" Marine said. "That's okay, it happens to me all the time! I'm Bonnie by the way!" "Hi the name's Marine and those two are Naomi and Alain!"

"BONNIE!"

A blonde hair kid ran over to Bonnie. A girl with short light brown hair came to view, followed by a black haired boy with a red hat. "Are you okay Bonnie?" the blonde boy asked. Bonnie smiled. "Yeah, and I just met new people. Marine was obviously the first to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Marine and my partner is Chespie!" "Chespin!" The blonde boy spoke up. "Nice to meet you I'm Clemont, an inventor!" The light brown girl said "Hi I'm Serena!" "Hi I'm Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu." A Pikachu perches on Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu!" Serena pointed at Alain and Naomi. "Who are they Bonnie?" "They're names are Naomi and Alain! They travel with me!" Marine said proudly. Bonnie gasped as she remembered something. "Oh my gosh, YOU'RE A KEEPER!" Bonnie got on one knee. "Would you please marry my big brother Clemont? Oh pretty please?"  
(cue anime sweat drop on everyone except Bonnie and cue question mark on Marine cuz she doesn't understand what that means) Naomi squeaked and blushed a bit. "BONNIE! I TOLD YOU TO STOP THIS A MILLION TIMES!" Clemont got out an arm from his backpack and grabbed Bonnie. Clearly, Clemont was embarrassed as well. Raichu perched on Naomi's shoulder and gave her a reassuringly pat. "Raichu…" Bonnie's eyes twinkled. "WOW A RAICHU!" Serena got out her poke-dex. _"Raichu, the electric mouse pokemon and the evolve form of Pikachu. When its electricity gets stored, Raichu plants its tail in the ground and lets out the electricity."_

"Wow! The evolve form of Pikachu! I've never seen one!" Bonnie squealed. "Can I touch him please?" Raichu talked harshly to Bonnie. "Raichu's a girl, but I don't think she would mind a few pets, right?" Raichu sighed. Bonnie squealed again and stroked Raichu on the tail, much to her liking causing her to make a high pitched "Cha!" Bonnie laughed. Bonnie started to scratch under Raichu's neck when she saw a chain with a mega stone on it. "No way!" she gasped. "What's wrong Bonnie?" Ash asked. "Your Raichu can mega evolve!" Bonnie said. Naomi squeaked a bit. She didn't really like people complimenting her that much. It made her feel, **uncomfortable (LIKE ME)**. "Umm… Yeah," Naomi said nervously. Marine then piped up. "Did you know Naomi has five mega stones? Alain has one too!" Alain then face palmed himself while the slightest tint of pink showed on his cheeks. "Wow, five of your pokemon can mega evolve?" Serena asked. "Yeah…" _'Where is this going exactly?'_ Naomi thought. Just then, a robotic arm grabbed Pikachu and then an another grabbed Raichu. "Oh no Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Pika pi!" "Raichu!" Naomi yelled. "Rai Raichu!" they were taken to a meowth balloon.

(In the balloon five minutes earlier)

"Targets on the twerps!" Meowth yelled. "Good then we can steal their pokemon and not to mention Pikachu!" James said. "EHHHH!" Meowth said. "What's the problem?" Jessie asked. "There are three extra twerps!" Meowth yelled. "ZOOM IN ON THEM!" Jessie ordered. Meowth zoomed in on them. "Wow! Raichu can mega evolve!" "So the twerpette's Raichu can mega evolve," James said. "Then let's captured it and Pikachu and give it to the boss!" Meowth said.

(BACK TO PRESENT)

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. "Who are those people?" Marine asked. "They're bad guys who steal other people's pokemon!" Bonnie said. "Oh and yes we do!" Jessie yelled. "Give me back Raichu or you'll regret it!" Naomi yelled. "Not if we have anything to say! Inkay!" James threw a pokeball and out came Inkay. "Gourgeist! It's time to shine!" Jessie brought out Gourgeist. "Alright Charizard let's go!" Alain brought out Charizard. Ash got his pokeball. "Greninja I choose you!" Greninja came out. "Charizard use Flamethrower!" "Greninja! Water Shuriken!" Both pokemon aimed a direct hit, but Team Rocket flied smoke everywhere, causing the others to cough while they made their escape. As the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was gone, as well as Raichu and Pikachu. "Raichu…" Naomi whispered.

(MEANWHILE WITH TEAM ROCKET)

"Alright, so how do we get this Raichu to mega evolve?" Jessie asked. James peered at the computer screen thingy. "It appears we need a key stone as well," James said. "SO WE RAN FROM THE TWERPS WHEN WE NEEDED THEIR KEY STONE?" Meowth yelled. Jessie and James shrugged, but Jessie said "At least we have Pikachu and we could just find a different key stone!" Meowth and James nodded in agreement.

(WITH PIKACHU AND RAICHU! I WILL BE USING ENGLISH TO TRANSLATE WHAT THEY SAY BROS)

Pikachu sighed. "Why do we always have to put up with them?" He asked. Raichu paced around the cage, thinking on how to get out. "Hey maybe I can electrocute them to get us out!" Raichu said. Pikachu shook his head. "Like that'll work," Pikachu said. Raichu sighed. "I miss Naomi," she said. Pikachu rolled his eyes and Raichu growled. "What? **You** don't miss your trainer?"

"No! I miss Ash but you're going crazy about it!"

"At least I tried to find a way out!"

"You can't! Follow my lead!"

"NEVER!"

Raichu struck the cage with a powerful iron tail, causing the cage to break. Team Rocket turned in confusion and then started to panic.

(WITH THE TWERPS- I MEANS OTHERS!)

Ash and the others left to find Pikachu, while Alain and Naomi left to find Raichu on Salamence. (MARINE WANTED TO GO WITH BONNIE! :3) Alain somewhat noticed Naomi's long expression. He decided to try and cheer her up, but his heart thumping like crazy was NOT helping. "You know we'll find Raichu Naomi," he said. Naomi didn't respond. Even Salamence let out a small sad grunt. Naomi finally looked down at her mega stones. "Yeah, I know." Was all she said. Alain knew she thought otherwise, and seeing her like this made him feel bad. Without warning nor thinking, Alain hugged her. His warm embrace made a couple of tears flow down Naomi's cheeks. Alain patted her back as she cried a bit. His heart felt warm and joyful. He hadn't felt this way for quite some time. As Naomi wiped her eyes and sniffed, she snuggled a bit into Alain's arms as Salamence flew around to find Raichu and Team Rocket.

Shaddy: Ah Yes, the love…

Marine: Why can't I have love?

Amy Rose (DON'T ASK HOW SHE GOT HERE): IF I CAN'T HAVE SONIC, THEN YOU CAN'T LOVE!

Shaddy: Well, good luck lover girl…

Amy: OH SORRY I DON'T LISTEN TO VERY OLD SENSEI!

Shaddy: *Growls and give a dark stare at Amy*

Amy: *Gets piko piko hammer as the two clash*

Marine: LIKE AND REVIEW BEFORE ANOTHER FIGHT BEGINS!


	7. Chapter 7- River Confession

Chapter 7

(FINAL)

Salamence grunted a bit as the two teens looked around. Salamence pointed down and Naomi peered over. "Hey! There's Raichu and Pikachu!" There the two pokemon were, trapped in a cosmic cube thing. As Salamence landed, Ash and the others run into the scene. "Let go of them Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. Team rocket just laughed. "Why would we do that? Gourgeist let's begin!" "I saw we play with them Inkay!" Inkay and Gourgeist came out. "Hawlucha! I choose you!" a Mexican looking bird came out. "Hawlucha!" "Charizard let's go!" Charizard came out. Clemont and Serena sent out Braixen and Luxray.

"Hawlucha! Flying Press!"

"Braixen use Fire Blast"

"Charizard use Dragon Claw!"

"Now Luxray use Thunder!"

The four pokemon attacked, but as the smoke cleared, Team Rocket's pokemon had a force field around them. "You can't defeat our shields!" Meowth said. "Inkay use Psybeam!" James said. "Now Gourgeist use Shadow Ball!" the two pokemon attacked, hitting Luxray and Braixen. "Oh no Braixen!" Serena said. Clemont and Serena returned their pokemon. _'Why am I not helping?'_ Naomi kept thinking. Raichu banged on the cube. _"I need to help! But how?"_ Raichu's mega stone began to glimmer and Naomi got an idea. She touched Raichu's ley stone and said "Raichu let us become one and surpass evolution! Mega Evolve!" (SO CHEESY BUT OH WELL) Raichu began to glow white as the energy surrounded her. She grew a white fur coat around her neck, an extra tail, and her designs on her paws are now gold, but with tiny lightning bolts around it. "Raichu! Thunderbolt go!" Raichu shot a large thunderbolt attack around the cube, breaking it. "Now use Thunder Claw!" Ash got Pikachu. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" The two attacked, and Team Rocket left. "We're blasting off again!"

Raichu returned to her normal look and ran into her trainer's arms. "Raichu Rai!" Ash returned Hawlucha and Alain returned Charizard.

Naomi, Alain and Marine turned and waved goodbye to Ash and co. as they left into the sunset. (LOLOLOL)

NEXT DAY!

Naomi woke up to see Alain sleeping. _'He's so cute when he sleeps,'_ She thought. Then, she shook her head a bit. _'DID I JUST SAY THAT? I MUST BE GING CRAZY! REMINDER: tell Raichu to do the Am I Crazy or Not test'_ Naomi got out of bed in a black tank top and jean shorts. The sun had not yet risen and the moon shone brightly. Marine of course, was sleeping with the other pokemon. Raichu climbed onto Naomi's shoulder. "Raichu? Can you do the crazy test?" Raichu rolled her eyes as if to say _"AGAIN?"_ and she shot a thunderbolt at Naomi and she jolted. _'I'm not crazy… Good!'_ "Thanks Raichu," Naomi said. Naomi decided to stay up a bit and look at the stars. She and Raichu found a small cliff near their camp and looked at the stars, which shown brightly. _'They shine like Alain's eyes…'_ Naomi shook her head. _'Am I falling in love with Alain?'_ The question surrounded her thoughts. Raichu looked up a Naomi. Suddenly, she stood up and went back to camp, Raichu following.

FEW HOURS LATER…

Naomi woke up again, only to feel wet. She looked down to see herself sweating like crazy. (Gosh, if a girl is sweaty, I don't want to even IMAGINE A GUY oOo) Naomi got out of the tent, only to feel like she was melting. The sun was beating hot, and mostly everyone was trying to cool off. Weavile froze himself in ice, Absol is blowing mini blizzards above, Marine and Chespin hid under Slamence's wing, and Unfeasant (Watch pokemon xyz ep 38 English sub to understand who Alain's pokemon are) kept blowing gusts of wind everywhere. "If today's hot, I don't want to imagine Canyon Town," Naomi said. Naomi turned to see Alain come out of the tent, sweating like crazy as well in a white tee shirt and his regular pants and boots. "Maybe there was a heat wave," He said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to find a pool or something," Marine said. Suddenly, there was buzzing and Alain took out his communicator. _"Alain, Naomi. We have sights on Z2 in Canyon Town. Some Team Flare members are already there, expecting your arrival to catch Z2._ The teens didn't have time to say anything before Lysandre hung up. _'Great. We are going to melt_ today _!'_ Just the thought of going to Canyon Town made Naomi feel hot. "Well, we better get going," Alain said. They all packed up and returned their pokemon, except Salamence, who took off as soon as they were ready.

(THIS IS 3RD PERSON, BUT IN LIKE BRYONY'S MIND I GUESS)

"Where are those two?" Bryony said to herself. Her Druddigon was trying to hold off Z2 ¾ form's attacks, but was slowly failing. Suddenly, a roar and a blast of light had made her Druddigon faint. _'Juuuuuust great…"_ "Druddigon, Return!" Bryony yelled. The Team Flare grunt's pokemon were trying to fend off the attacks when a sudden fire blast surrounded Z2 ¾. Bryony looked up to see a Salamence and the Team Flare agents as promised from the boss. The Salamence landed, letting the teens get off, but with a girl in which Bryony had no idea who she was. Salamence took off to fight Z2 as a Mega Charizard X appeared as well. Both attacked vigorously until Z2 ¾ finally gave in and turned back into Z2 core. "Well done, I appreciate the assistance," Bryony said as Alain, Naomi, and mystery girl walked over. "Man is it just me, or did we go to the equator?" mystery girl said, fanning herself. Her Chespin used Vine Whip to wipe the sweat from is pins. "What will you do now?" Alain asked. "Take Z2 to the director and lead scientist," Bryony said. Without another word, the three took off on the Salamence.

(ON SALAMENCE, ALAIN'S POV)

Well, that was awkward. I thought Bryony would try to ask us a question like she normally does. Oh well. The air was extremely hot that I felt like melting out of my shirts. Why did I put on two anyways? I glanced, without turning my head at Naomi. Her hair flew beautifully in the wind. I don't know how or why, but I like the pounding feeling in my heart; As if I _love_ her. Maybe I do. I'll need to run a few tests later. "Hey Alain?" Marine asked. I inwardly sighed. _'Brace for a bunch of questions Alain,'_ I thought. "Can we go and find a lake or something?" Marine asked. I paused. _'So much for the thoughts Alain,'_ I sighed. "Alright fine." "YAY!" Marine cheered. I looked in front for Naomi's approval. Her face shows a bit of fear, yet relief. _'Huh, I thought she would be happy to cool off.'_

(NORMAL POV D)

Salamence stopped at a grassy/rocky area, where a lake flowed calmly around a few rocks. "YAY! LET'S GO INTO THE WATER!" Marine ran in a lime one-piece bathing suit and cannonballed into the water. "Marine watch out for the rocks!" Alain shouted. He had navy swim shorts on, showing his upper body. Naomi turned red, then banged her head on Salamence. _'STUPID! STUPID! THAT'S GO GROSS!'_ Her mind yelled. "Hey Naomi! Aren't you coming?" Marine shouted. Naomi stopped banging her head. "Yeah," She said. Naomi tied her hair in a bun and brought out her pokemon. All of them went into the water except Weavile and Krookodile. Krookodile just hates getting wet, but it's normal for a ground type. Naomi walked towards the grassy and rocky shore in a black and red crop top (YES IT'S A BATHING SUIT GUYS!0 and jean shorts that went halfway down her thigh. (Pretty short jeans girl…) Weavile perched on her shoulder as she sat on a path of grass near the water. "Aren't you and Weavile and Krookodile going to come in the water?" Marine asked. Naomi looked away. "Well, Krookodile hates getting wet and me and Weavile just don't know how to swim," She said, patting both Pokémon's heads. Marine gasped. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!?" she yelled. Naomi got tense but nodded. Marine laughed. "Come in the water and I'll teach you!" Weavile kind of freaked out and hid behind Naomi's back as she tensed up more. "But, this is a lake, the tides are unexpected and- "Marine interrupted. "Don't worry about that silly! It's not that deep when you first enter so just stand up! Even Alain could help out!" Alain turn the slightest shade of pink when Marine said that, and Naomi giggled at his childish response. "What?" Alain said gruffly. "Oh nothing," Naomi said, waving off the thought. Suddenly, Marine grabbed Naomi and Weavile and pulled them in the water. "C'mon!" Marine yelled. Chespin cheered his trainer on. Naomi stood up in the waist deep shore as she scooped up a Weavile trying to stay about water. "So, how exactly are you going to teach us Marin?" Naomi asked suspiciously. "Easy! First float, then I'll show you some strokes!" Weavile shuddered at the thought of swimming. "Fine," Naomi sighed. Marine squealed in delight. "Yay! Okay, so first you fill your chest with air, then lie on you back with your arms stretched out and your legs halfway out!" Marine said. Naomi and Weavile looked in confusion. "Let me show you," Marine said. She copied her demonstration and successfully floated. Weavile copied her demonstration and floated like Marine. "Good job Weavile!" Marine cheered. "Weavile!" Weavile said happily. Naomi tried the demonstration, and for a few seconds, she floated until Weavile cheered a bit too loud, scaring her, and making Naomi sink and come back up on the shore. "Well that went well," Naomi said. She could here Alain snickering quietly and she shot him a playful dirty look.

(AFTER AN HOUR OF PRACTICE SWIMMING)

Marine squealed as Naomi and Weavile swam back. "YAY! NOW YOU CAN SWIM WITH ME ALL THE TIME!" she yelled. Weavile happily swam with the other pokemon as the teens joined them. After hours of swimming, the tides got quite rapid, so the teens took a break from the water to eat lunch. Of course, Marine was gobbling down her sandwich and Chespin did the same with his pokemon food. As they finished eating, Marine ran to the water, hoping the waves would be swimmable. She was wrong as usual. The tides carried Marine downstream, with Naomi, Alain, and their pokemon following. "Gardevoir, use Frenzy Plant to grab Marine!" Naomi shouted. Gardevoir hit the earth, causing giant roots to fly up and try to catch Marine, but failed since the rapids were too fast for the roots. Finally, they reached near a waterfall, but Marine and Chespin leaned on a rock to stop from falling to their demise. Naomi and Alain tried to think of a way to help Marine. Then, an idea popped into Naomi's head. "Chespin, jump to shore for a minute!" Naomi yelled. Chespin looked in surprise, but did as he was told and landed in Naomi's arms. "Okay, use Vine whip on Marine," she said. Chespin wrapped his vines around Marine and tried to pull her to shore without getting caught in the tide. Naomi and Alain pulled Chespin to hold on, but the tide got the best of them, and Naomi and Chespin were pulled toward the tide along with Marine. They started to near the end of the lake before the fall, as Naomi grabbed Marine and pulled her into a hug. Suddenly, the drop came.

(3rd person but Marine's senses. Eh, you'll understand as you read)

They fell down the waterfall. Marine couldn't help but shut her eyes, hoping this was a bad dream. Suddenly, the dropped stopped. _'Did we fall?'_ Marine thought, opening her eyes. Naomi was grabbing on a branch stocking out of the cliff with the waterfall. "Phew," Marine sighed. The branch cracked a bit, and Marine screamed a bit. Suddenly, Weavile came near the waterfall and use Ice Beam, turning it into an ice pillar. Naomi dug her boots (Yes she put them on, why would they run **barefoot** on rocks? Ouch!) into the ice and climbed up, with Chespin holding onto both girls. Marine then noticed the cut on Naomi's hand. _'probably from the branch,'_ She thought. Finally, they made it up and Marine noticed what Weavile did: He turned the entire lake to ice. "Wow," Naomi and Marine whispered at the same time. Weavile was panting heavily, so Naomi picked him up. "Thanks for the help Weavile; You did a great job!" Weavile brightened up and smiled. "Weavile!" He said happily.

(Back at where they were)

(Alain's POV)

I can't feel anything but shame. I could've helped more than I did, but I didn't. They would've died if it wasn't for Weavile. How can I feel good if my crush and my friend nearly _died_?! As I put on a different white shirt, I glanced how Marine forgot everything and once again was playing in the water (This time on the shallow area with the pokemon. I guess I had a stressful look on my face, because Naomi sat next to me and asked "What's wrong Alain?" I stared into her warm, ocean blue eyes. I would stare at them all day if I wasn't being asked something. So, I sighed and looked down. "I feel- guilty for not helping you guys when you were going to fall and- "Naomi cut me off right there. "Alain, I don't care about that. You helped the best you could okay? Why would I be upset?" I glanced up again at her. She looked beautiful, talking or not. I glanced down at her and noticed her left glove looked wet. "Can I see your left hand for a second?" I asked. Naomi stared questionably, but gave me her left hand. I slowly took off her glove to see a bloody scratch there. "This is all my fault," I whispered. Naomi gave me a sad look. "Alain, it's not your fault; It was nobody's fault okay? Please stop hurting yourself." I looked at her pleading eyes. They shone so bright I thought she was going to cry. I sighed again and said "Alright, I'll stop blaming me." Naomi smiled and said "Good!" I stood up and got a wet rag, then sat back down. Naomi tilted her head in confusion and I said "You shouldn't get it infected." Naomi laughed a bit.

I wrapped up the cut in gauze and gave her back her glove, this time, it was clean and dry. "How did you-"

Naomi started and I looked at Charizard, who was blushing a bit. Naomi smiled as she placed her glove over her hand.

(THAT EVENING)

(NORMAL POV)

Naomi and Alain at on the cliff that Naomi sat that morning. The sun was setting, and the scene was breath taking. Charizard and Raichu were next to their trainers, admiring the view. "You know," Alain started. "We work really well together." Naomi turned to the black haired teen. "What do you mean?" she asked. Alain hesitated, as if he was afraid to say what he wanted. Charizard put a hand on his shoulder and let out a happy grunt. Alain smiled and scratched his companion's head. "I mean, we always get along and I, have grown to like you." Naomi smiled a bit. "We're friends, friends like each other Alain!" she said. Alain looked down. "That's not what I meant," he said. Naomi eyes widened. Not in fear but surprised. "So, you're saying that-" "Naomi, I love you," Alain said. Naomi gasped a bit. He said it with confidence and a great deal of emotion, there is **no way** he faked it. "Alain…" "I know, it's all out of the sudden," Alain said. Looking a bit sad. Naomi smiled and before Alain could say another word, she kissed him. After a second of shocked, Alain returned it. After a minute they both stopped. "I love you too Alain," Naomi said. The two then kissed again, just as a shooting star appeared. Raichu and Charizard stood there, shocked, but happy for their trainers. Charizard blew a flame of heart about them, with Raichu contributing and electric heart surrounded together. Forever.

 **THE END!**

 **Shaddy: BEST. LOVE. STORY, EVER!**

 **Marine: Where was I in the end?**

 **Shaddy; Oh, right I almost forgot.**

WHERE WAS MARINE?

Marine hid behind a bush just as she saw Alaina and Naomi share a kissed. Marine smiled brightly. She knew Alain could never be grumpy if Naomi was around now. Chespin let out a happy cheer and Marine rushed to them both and gave them her squeezy hug. "CONGRATULATIONS GUYS! I PRONOUNCE YOU IN LOVE!" "YOU WERE WATCHING?!" Naomi and Alain yelled at the same time. Marine waved her hand. "Of course! I **always** snoop on you guys when you're together!" The two teens blushed madly as they chased Marine.

 **NOW IT'S THE END!**

 **Marine: Much better!**

 **Shaddy: Do you have the picture?**

 **Marine: Of course I do!**

 **Naomi and Alain: GIMME THAT PICTURE!**

 **Shaddy: STAY TUNED FOR MORE AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZING FANFICS**


End file.
